Melrose Place 2 : What If
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: What if Auggie had been followed at the end of the Pilot, and then by whom? Rated for strong language and mention of murder.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I downloaded the Pilot episode of Melrose Place 2.0 and was like, "Hmmm, what if Violet had followed Auggie at the end of the episode?" Here's my thoughts. Spoilers, Spoilers, Spoilers!!

Disclaimer: Yeah, read the summary.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Auggie dumped his bloody clothes on the flaming pile of newspaper.

"Auggie?!" Violet jumped out of her hiding spot when she saw the bloody clothes.

"Violet? What are you doing?!" Auggie asked, turning to face her, trying to hide the clothes.

She stared at the now flaming clothes. "You killed her. You-you killed Sydney. You did it, not David." Her eyes were huge, and she was scared. Violet looked at him. "But why? I thought you guys were friends." She said, her voice shaking.

"We were. Then the fuck triangle went into play. And when David told me that she'd gone over the deep end, I blew up. I didn't want to hear anymore Sydney shit. I was done." Auggie said, gritting his teeth as the answer flew out of his mouth.

"I-I- How could you?!" Violet fled the alley, clutching her messenger bag with her mother's picture.

"Violet wait!" Auggie jumped on his motorcycle and sped in her direction.

Violet kept running. She had no clue where she was supposed to go but she just kept running. When she reached the cafe she'd mentioned to Auggie earlier, she went in to hide.

"Violet?! Where are you? We need to talk." Auggie walked into the little cafe. He noticed Violet holding the picture of Sydney in her hands. He walked over to her. "Violet?"

"Go away Auggie." She shrugged him off, looking at the picture of Sydney.

He sat down across from her. "How well did you two know each other? Really Violet. Just please tell me the truth." Auggie pleaded.

"Sydney was my mother. I was separated from her at birth, they deemed her a bad parent as soon as I was born. I was bounced around foster families until a couple years ago when I became a legal adult. I went searching for her. I found her a little over a month ago, and now, I've lost her. Because of you!" Violet screeched, running out of the cafe and towards 4616 Melrose Place.

"Dammit Auggie, what the hell did you just do?!" Auggie muttered to himself before running out of the cafe and back on his bike.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hmm, looks like this is gonna be a two parter. Okay, be back soon!

Kisses

~Sarah~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second part. This should do it.

Disclaimer: *thinks* Nope  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Violet was sitting in Sydney's room, looking out the window as Auggie started up her steps.

"Shit." She muttered, running to the back of the room, trying to conceal herself in the shadows.

Auggie opened the door. "Violet?! Violet? I know you're in here. Your exactly like Sydney, only innocent. She was a she-witch who mauled whoever got in her way. Don't end up like her. Don't die a painful death, like her." Auggie pleaded to the empty air.

Violet's breathing hitched when she heard his plea. It scared her. She barely knew anyone here, barely knew her own mother, and she was protecting herself from the real world. "I don't want you to kill me Auggie." She said, stepping out of the shadows.

"I don't really understand why I killed her. She was so nice to me, so sweet. I guess her fake smile bottled up so many emotions in me, I snapped." His words sunk in."I could never, hurt you." Auggie whispered.

"I doubt that. You killed your best friend." Violet said, stepping so close to Auggie their chests touched when they took a breath. "You wouldn't have a problem killing someone like me. Someone, you barely know." She cast her eyes downward, tears pushing their way to the surface.

Auggie laughed. "I doubt it. I'd have a hard time even contemplating murdering you. You're too sweet, too-"

Violet cut him off.

"You say 'innocent' and I'm cutting out your tongue. You know nothing, about me." She hissed. "Nothing." She stomped away from him, her heel catching his toe.

"Then you're blind, because I've analyzed and observed every move you've made since you moved here and believe me, I know everything." Auggie said menacingly.

Violet stopped in her tracks and spun to face him.

"Stalker!" She yelled and ran out.

"Shit Auggie, why do you keep doing this to yourself?!" He muttered as he ran after her. "I didn't mean it like that! Violet! Violet!" He slowed to a limping halt, seeing her sitting on the side of the pool with a crying Lauren. When he heard their low whispers, he strained to hear.

"Lauren, why did you do that? You said he was crazy." Violet asked, tears of her own running down her cheeks.

"I needed the money Violet. It was idiotic to say the least. I'm just glad we used a condom. I don't want his kid." Lauren snarled.

"Oh you poor thing." Violet held Lauren in a hug.

"Not really. I can pay for full tuition now. I don't have to worry, and neither does my dad." Lauren whispered against Violet's shoulder.

When Violet released her, she sat up. "What about you? What were you running from?" Lauren asked.

"Auggie. Can you keep a secret?" Violet asked, looking into the water.

"Of course. What happened? I always though Auggie was a nice guy." Lauren asked, shifting closer to the younger woman.

Violet took a deep breath and it tumbled out of her mouth.

"AuggiekilledSydneyandSydneywasmymotherandnowhe'sgoingtokillme. Lauren, I'm scared." She said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Wait. Auggie, killed Sydney? How do you know?!" Lauren asked, looking towards Auggie's door like she was gonna go barreling through it and threaten to tell the police.

"I saw him dumping his bloody clothes into a newspaper fire in the alley a couple blocks away. " Violet said, tears pouring down her cheeks now.

"He-Why?" Lauren wanted to get to the bottom of this. Now.

"Something about the 'fuck triangle' and it being too much for him. All the 'Sydney shit'" Violet said, wincing as she repeated Auggie's own words.

"You're kidding me right?" Lauren asked.

"No. I'm not. But, I don't want to turn him over. I may not be happy with it, but I like him Lauren. I like him a lot." Violet said, leaning into Lauren's embrace. "I think I love him." She sniffed.

"Awh sweetie." Lauren hugged Violet to her body when Auggie walked out of the bushes.

"I was done with Sid, Violet. And I had no clue you liked me." He said, sitting on the other side of the pool.

"You should've told someone." Lauren said, standing up. "She's freaking Auggie." She yelled.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry!" Auggie said, hanging his head.

"We won't turn you in, but you need to be careful." Lauren said. With that, she walked to the other side of the pool, pulled up Violet and took her back to her apartment.

"I'm so so sorry." Auggie whispered as the door shut.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Good ending? Yes? No? Review and please tell me!

Kisses

~Sarah~


End file.
